Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 87
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Walter Hart Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Bald | Inker2_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist2_1 = Ken Bald | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = The Lost Atoll | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = Mad Music Moans a Devil's Dirge | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Johnny Drago Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist4_1 = Syd Shores | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = The Boy Who Couldn't Study | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rand Other Characters: * * Audrey Milton * Joey and Audrey's grandmother Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the final story of the 1940's that features Toro the Human Torch's partner. He is replaced by Sun Girl in the remainder of Torch's appearances in the 1940s. No explanation is given until published in 1990. Toro does not appear again until , published in 1953. * Although the main character in the Captain America story is identified as Steve Rogers here, as per the retcon of this appearance is attributed to Jeff Mace. He is identified in the summary as such to avoid confusion. Additionally, Betsy Ross is always referred to as "Besty" even when in uniform -- including by the stories villains. Early Golden Girl stories were written as though everyone knew Betsy Ross was Golden Girl. This was later retconned out of later stories. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Blonde Phantom #12-22 * Captain America Comics #1-78 * Human Torch Comics #1-38 * Marvel Mystery Comics #1-92 * Namora #1-3 * Sub-Mariner Comics #1-42 * Young Men #1-24 See also * Marvel Mystery Comics cover art gallery * Blonde Phantom image gallery * Blonde Phantom appearances list * Captain America image gallery * Captain America appearances list * Golden Girl appearances list * Human Torch image gallery * Human Torch appearances list * Namora image gallery * Namora appearances list * Sub-Mariner image gallery * Sub-Mariner appearances list * Sub-Mariner quotes page * Toro appearances list | Links = * Marvel Mystery Comics article at Wikipedia * Blonde Phantom article at Wikipedia * Blonde Phantom article at Toonopedia * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America article at Toonopedia * Golden Girl article at Wikipedia * Human Torch article at Wikipedia * Human Torch article at Toonopedia * Namora article at Wikipedia * Namora article at Toonopedia * Sub-Mariner article at Wikipedia * Sub-Mariner article at Toonopedia * Toro article at Wikipedia References * The Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}